Remnant Conductor
by BloodyKnight23
Summary: A hero who fought a powerful darkness but lost. Now a new hero came to the young blond knight. How would Jaune Arc portect vale from the evil forces. Will the young knight succed unlike the hero of the past or will history repeat themselves.
1. Chapter 0

**Hello everyone this bloody knight and what u gonna read is a fanfic of rwby x stella glow. there will be some part from both the game as well the show but some changes which make it interesting. So let start the show shall we.**

"no point of view"

A young man seeing only see is nothing but blood red but began feel and see dark flames burning as if he was being burnt alive. Nothing he could see only the flames continuing to burn constantly.

'Where... is this?' he asked himself of not remembering what cause this."We should be fine this far out put him down here." he heard a female voice telling as if there other with her aiding him.

'It burns.. My body... It's burning...' began to think what lead to himself being in this much pain. He lost his thought by hearing more voices but not like the previous voice.

"_ in there!" one the unknown voices began saying as if she near a caring for her.

", _! Don't die on us!" another voice pleading for him to stay alive. Began to see girl with white snow hair but with amber eyes showing as if wanting to cry. This made him realize how he was in the condition. 'Yes, that right... I... I fought... and lost...' Leading to hear a new voice one more panicking than the others.

"We have to save _! Can't you do something _!?" but was reply to different person but giving a sorrowful tone. " ..._ if I can." Hearing their voices sounding as if they lost hope.

The young man felt wanting to speak but couldn't, only able to say it in his mind. 'I'm... going to fight... Fight... and fight... and then...' as he said thought those words he began to see a bit clearer and see some girls but only some what til he notice the one on his right spoke pleading.

"_! Don't lose yourself, please...!" as she telling to stay with them.

Bearing flames the young man feel the pain non-stop "Kill me... I don't care who... Just kill me, and these dark emotions!" as he thought but what surprise was that she reply back to him. "I can't do_ _at!"

"But we can't leave _ this...!" looks and see...!" one at bit distance with midnight hair girl with violet eyes in red and white clothing telling the others that he can't be his condition.

The boy spoke not knowing if they can here him "If left like this, I would probably go insane... I'd hurt somebody... In that case.. I rather die right here and now."

"_ will contaminate the whole world at _!"One spoke couldn't tell but can see yellow eyes but was reply by another " Then _ what we supposed t_!?"

As they wonder to save him how he say favor to them in his last breath "That I will die.. That is the correct thing to do. But I have a favor to ask _. I want to you to promise me one thing. This world... Keep it safe. This suffering must never be repeated..."

As he was telling his last breath one spoke "But -" she was stop as he continue to tell her " This is something... only you can accomplish...!" he pleaded as he see her nodding his words " I und_. I'll protect this world you love so much. No matter who becomes my enemy; no matter what I must sacrifice!"

The young smile and began saying his last words to her" This promise... will become a curse to you. Still... I entrust my wishes to you." he began to feel of closing his eyes but heard someone to his left speak,"_... You have done well. So let us _ together... Until the day comes when your soul will shine again." as she said those he heard the first voice one more time "This is goodbye for now..." a began to hear as if she was walking away.

He close his eyes but he was hearing the girl with amber's eyes her last words to him " I'll be waiting for your return! No matter how long it takes - years, centuries... I'll still be there for you!" as she said her words to he said one last words to her before falling unconscious "Goodbye"

Chapter 0 The knight journey

(Location Arcadia 1000 years later)

The rays of light of the sun illuminated to the kingdom of arcadia to the people of both faunus and people were living in harmony. Both young and old were aiding each other to settle a peaceful land. As each of them were helping one another the children gather around a young woman as she carry a book and began telling a story.

The young name was joan arc well young woman who has golden hair but green eye, as well wearing a brown dress. She sat on a log near her home and began telling a story to children from a book she hold called

'The story of Elcrest the Hero' and began to tell the tale of the story.

"The Story of Elcrest the Hero. Once upon a time there was a person who lived in this land. The people worshipped this her. And soon, the kingdom was founded - the kingdom of arcadia. While the people thrived, the people's faith i. god were dwindle. However she dislike over this, and sent an army of grimm's to the people of the land. Until one boy, up... Elcrest journeyed to where she was resided, the land known eclipse, and gave his life to stop this destruction. Save by his sacrifice the kingdom of arcadia now regards and praises him as a hero... The end. That's all for today! I'll continue the rest tomorrow." She said giving a cherish smile to children who listen to the story.

"Awww!" a little girl whine as a little boy responded "Tell us more about the hero Elcrest!" As the boy wanting to know she smile and tell them" Then,wake up early and come to the town square again tomorrow!"

Luckily the kids responded" OK!"and such the kids began leaving only leaving joan to stand up and head home.

Being a mother of 8 children was never easy but was found with all of them. 7 daughter and 1 son she was happy with her husband Lucas Arc. As she made to her home she see her husband and son having a sword off.

(Jaune POV)

'Think Jaune!Think, how can i make the defense down!' ever since the age of 15 jaune was being train by his father being a full fledge hunter as well the best one in arcadia. He was happy that his father was training him as well his other using a sword as his father using the traditional sword of his great grandfather crocea mors. It was near impossible to break his defense being his strength. As they continue to clash blades once more he see her mother and wave "Hey mom" unfortunate that gave his father the advantage to hit jaune in head with his shield, causing him to fall to ground.

"Ouch!"i began seeing stars as well some sheep. I look up and see my father giving a stern look "You should not be distracted that easily unless you want to be beaten. Now cmon time to go to her" having a gentle smile ashe reach out his hand to me, i grabbed as he help me getting up.

"Ok dad but I'm getting better that good.I smile as he pat my back and reply" Indeed you are but you to focus on not being distracted so easily alright." I nodded and headed to my mother as my dad follow.

"Hey mom how was story telling to the kids?" I ask thus getting a hug from her and answer back" Very well the kids love the story like you did when you little." she smile.

"HAHAHA, well of course they would sweety after all many want to be a hero like him including our own son." Lucas giving a cheerful smile and hugged both of us.

It made me look at both and look at them giving a determine look" I'm still gonna be a hunter like you dad cause I want to aid all the people i can." once i said those words my dad nodded and place his hand on my shoulder I know you do son but we need you do son but how you never went to academy so it gonna be hard on you." I responded back clenching my hand into a fist "I'll figure some way to be a hunter and join the best school beacon!" I raise my fist high as they look both giving a concern but proud look on there faces but nodded.

The moment lasted very little as my stomach began to growled leading me to blush " Ehehehe oops"i smile giving a goofy grin as my parents laugh, til my mom spoke "Time to go and eat you two let's go" as she lead and me and my dad follow.

(Later in the night)

(Jaune POV)

I woke up feeling thirsty and head to kitchen . As i was heading notice a faint light in one the rooms. Before I was going to open it i heard some voices "Lucas, you think it good idea for jaune being a hunter like you?" giving a concern voice but was answer back" I know you concern about his safety but we have to let but i'm wondering how he gonna be in beacon despite the lack of paper of being in academy."being concern as leading me to wonder how I'm gonna head to beacon. If I wanted to be in beacon i needed a transcript of being in a school full of people. Than I had idea by heading to vale possibly finding someone who can give him fake transcripts. So I decided to get my equipment and sword only having some armor on my chest and arms, follow by wearing regular blue jeans,pumpkin pete sweater, gloves and plain black sneakers. I wrote down a letter saying i'm sorry but I wanted to head into beacon. Once i finish with the letter I took the window and began running to the train station where my journey of being a hero begins.

 **And scene hope u guys enjoy the story. As characterize each jaune will be goofy like the show as well be for the story i wanted to do a mix of stella glow and rwby since some there some leave a comment of what you like, hate or in between. Also let me know if u want me to continue and i'll see u guys in later future cya.**


	2. Chapter 1 Conductor Awakening

I don't any of rwby as well stella glow. The only thing i own is the story hope u enjoyy it if not then don't read it. Hope u like it

.

Chapter 1: Conductor Awakening

Your hopes have become my burden I will find my own

Location: Forever Fall

No point of view

In the bright red sky as leaves began falling there showing a shadow figure of someone sitting on a rock look at the sky as well the leaves.

she wore an attire of black button vest with cocktails, and a white sleeveless undershirt which shows her midriff. Along with whites shorts that connects to her, follow by leggings which were black but faded to violet and black boots. Her skin where pale as snow and letting her long wavy hair blow from the wind. By the rock show her weapon known as "gambol shroud".

(Blake point of view)

'How long has it been? ' blake thought to herself. Looking up with her amber eyes and seeing the red leaves falling to the ground, it was like autumn has come early.

However seeing the leaves was stop by hearing of someone stepping on the leaves.

"Blake. It's time." the person reply

Blake turn her head to see her partner a man who wearing a black suit, wearing a grimm mask but she know by the features of the red hair and bull horns.

"Okay" she only reply and looks at him dead in the eye. Ever since she was little she remembered all the things she from the white fang from the peace riots to terrorists assault to the schnee company, all she could wonder was how to escape the white fang.

Both began running and blinding speed to only stop by the cliffside to see a train coming by.

Adam lept leading blake to follow him and landed look at each other and open the top lid and jumped in.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing the hard way." adam said as atlas robots were beginning to activate.

"Don't be so dramatic" blake said as she began pulling her gambol shroud. As they began to be armed one the robots began to speak.

"Intruder. Identify yourself." said to the robot only to get hit in the by adams sword leading adam to come and shoot the head and slicing it putting it back it sheath displaying the robot being cut into 2.

This lead to others bots to engage and attack, but once they reach to blake she vanish slicing 2 of them with ease and both began coordinating each other and slicing up the bots. As each the bots were being blake flipped one of them into the air as adam kicked the bot at the door breaking and showing outside. As both went only to be surprise of what they see.

Upom appearing was blond teen fighting the same bots with only a sword. The boy turn to duck in last second from the flying bot.

" Uh hi a little help i would appreciate it." jaune ask giving stiff smile.

(Jaune Pov )

( 10 min before)

Standing on the cart that show everything outside looking around giving a cheerful smile

"Ok, since i'm heading to vale i should find the passenger cart to be safe. Hopefully nothing bad would happen" jaune said talking out loud.

As he walking to the cart door opening he notice the room is pitch black that is until the robots began turning themselves on.

'Oh crap' he only thought as he looked and notice one of them hands turn into turrets, closing the door to ran back.

Bullets began piercing through the door causing to break as well other bots coming at him.

Jaune pulled out his sword and began fighting the bots slicing some the parts of them as well narrowly escaping some the hits and holding one the blades in a standstill.

'Can this get any worse than this' he thought. As fate love being worse to his luck jaune hear the metal doors braking Turning his head he ducked in the last second. As he looked up he see to 2 people looking at him.

Jaune looked at blake straight into her and began wondering himself' Those eyes have i seen those before?' he thought to himself only to stop when he was still with the bots.

"Uh hi a little help would be appreciate it" jaune said giving stiff smile.

(No point of view)

Adam looked at jaune and pointed his blade at him "Who are are and what you heare for?" giving a sense of threat to his words.

"I'll who i am later and im only here to head to vale nothing more." jaune said giving his honest answer. He sense something from behide, doing a 180 turn pulling his sword to slice the bot in half. He looks back at the 2 and back at the robots.

"I'm not here to hurt you guys, I may not know who you guys are or why you're here but at least help me with these bots." jaune said as he charged right at.

His words shocked both of them. Not only he didn't know any about them but he trust them to help against the bots. Adam turn his head to blake.

"Let's go"adam said as both follow jaune and began aiding him but attacking the other bots. As jaune was getting the attention in front blake use that to attack from behind and assault. Adam went to front and assist jaune by slicing the bots in his blind spots.

Once they defeat all the bots Blake look at jaune and he give a cheerful smile and she gave a sincere smile. She follow only to jaune to follow them. Adam went to the crate and began opening it.

Jaune look what adam and was shocked to see ton of firearms. He looked back and began wondering if the people who helped are really good guys.

"Perfect. Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges." adam said giving blake a worry look.

"What about the crew members?" blake ask.

"What about them?" giving a bland answer as jaune intercept. "Hey what you plotting to do with weapon they can cause harm as well those charges you just spoke"jaune said only to be pick by the collar by adam.

"What make you think we were friends to you, we just needed to get those machine gone and since there are youre not needed" with adam threw jaune to wall grunting from pain.

As that happen they began to hear something clicking. All 3 look and see a giant spider droid coming down from the wall aiming at them.

"Adam!"blake yelled as adam already headed towards it. She followed him as the droid began shooting at them. Jaune immediately shook it off to dodge the blasts and look at the 2.

Blake took lead and ready to slice only to be headbutted by it causing to fall to the ground. As it came toward her adam intercept but doing some slashes but no avail. The droid kicked adam away and fired at to bring some distance. Blake close her eyes waiting for the droid to end her but heard some slashes, she open her eyes and see jaune aiding her.

"Get back!"jaune yelled to her. Giving her time to escape and head to lead to jaune facing it but as before it kicked jaune towards them.

"We need to get out of here." blake said as jaune began to get back up.

Unfortunately the droid began using it guns together thus making one big cannon. It began charging and fire one giant blast of energy hitting all 3 of them to back outside.

Both blake and adam were able to land on there feet but look at shock what they see. They saw jaune trying to get back up but no effort from the third degree burns to his left arm some his leg.

(Jaune Pov)

'Damn it hurt like hell!'I was gritting my teeth to take the pain to my arm and leg. I began to notice i was feeling to pass out.

I forced myself to stand up and armed myself with sword once more but something i felt a quick chopped to the neck from the person whose name was 'Adam' I collapse to the ground looking at him as he gave as if looking down on me.

"Stay down we don't need you."adam said as he was looking at the mech but after those words i blacked out.

(Blake point of view)

"By me some time!"Adam yelled.

"Are you sure?" blake question only to be answer back "Do it!"

I ran passing over the blond teen and head to the droid. It began shooting at me i dodge them with and slashed it, then use my ribbon to latch myself to it throwing myself into the air. I pulled weapon back and use the ribbon making long cuts to it.

After landing back i kept slicing it legs then to face, it fire from top cannon. I dodge the first one but fire it second one at me cause me to crash on the ground next to adam.

As i got up i droid began charging once more but adam wasn't ready I was about to head at it again.

"What th-" that was all i could say when a bright light began emanating to something I looked closely and saw it was the blond teen doing it.

(Jaune Pov)

Location:?

I open my eyes and notice that i was falling but to where.

"What is this place...?" i asked myself only to remember.

"Oh right... I was fighting that big bot but i got hurt badly and was knocked out... I wonder... if I'm going to die like this..." i began questioning myself.

"I wanted to protect the people I care but i couldn't protect myself..." I close my eyes and began seeing my past of my mom, my dad and my sisters all seeing me smiling as hope is here.

"Juane... Embrace your dreams... If you want to be a hero... you need to have dreams..." Lucas said as my mother went next to him.

"Jaune, sweety listen... We will always be proud of you... and would want you to follow what you believe ok..." joan said giving me her cherish smile.

And i notice all my sister giving me smiles as if nothing bad would happen. But i felt i was about only if I wasn't what they said.

"Your Jaune Arc..." both saying same time. Open my eyes once more still seeing i was falling.

"No...No! No, no, no, no, no! What am I doing!? I almost gave up! They gave me hope! If I dont protect my family, who will!?"I yelled and began tightening my hands into a fist.

"I need to be stronger... I need the strength to protect those precious to me!" I yelled once more but this time it was reply backed.

"So you want power?" unknown voice asked.

"Who's there?" i asked.

"Do you seek power?" unknown voice asked again.

"Of course I do! I'm going to protect my family as well the people I care deeply! And I need the strength to do that!" I answer back immediately.

"Then I shall grant it. But know you cannot turn back once it's yours." the unknown voice said but i grew impatient

I don't care! If you say you have power, then give it to me already!" i yelled to the unknown voice and began to feel a bright light began glowing brightly.

"Then awaken conductor" the unknown voice said as it vanish.

(No Pov)

"What th-" that was all blake could say when a bright light began emanating to something I looked closely and saw it was the blond teen doing it.

Both blake and adam notice that he was getting but notice that his burns were healing at a quick pace as if nothing happen. What shocked them more was that he jumped far to into another cart and screamed.

"Get out of the way"jaune scream as he began pulling his sword once more but putting alot energy into his he was getting ready the droid aim at jaune once more using all the cannon together at him and fires.

Jaune made a x shape of energy and began piercing the center causing friction and releasing a power beam as well.

Both beams collided causing a strong shockwave leading adam and blake to use there weapons to cling to the carts to not be blown away. Adam seeing what he never expect the blast of the blond teen was splitting the droids beam with and peircing right throught the spiderdroid and leaving a huge hole where the head use to be.

The droid collapse to the ground but no explosion.

"Yes. I did it" jaune said as he collapse to ground only this time blake came and catch him.

Adam immediately went to her but stip and sees her getting her weapon.

"Goodbye"blake said before cutting the links to the carts with her the blond knight in her arms.

(Later in the night)

(Blake Pov)

'Why did he save me? Even though we never meet he still save d me and trusted me' i began to wonder and his head was resting on my lap.

I began notice his features, he was around same age as me but he look like as if he never seen the bad side of people but the good in them.

"Mmm"jaune began to groan as well opening his his.

I look deeply into his eyes and notice blue they were. As if his eyes were the sea calm yet pure.

"Hello"he said giving a smile

"hello" i answers back as he sat back up and looked at me.

"Where are we..?" he asked only for me to answer back "We're still on the cart we'll be in vale soon."

I looked at him and asked" Hey... umm?"

"Ohh!Right i didn't introduce myself its Jaune Arc and you are?" jaune said giving her time to answer back.

"Blake Belladonna. Jaune why did u save me?" i asked

He looked at the moon "I would want to protect everyone i care even those who doesn't want it" he said giving a caring smile.

He looked at me and looked around " Hey blake where's your friend? jaune asked but i looked down giving a small frown.

"He's no longer my friend." i answer to him but he shocked me by giving me a hug. My face was beat red from this but he let go.

"Sorry I thought you needed it"he answer but i notice he was in same as me but i laughed.

(chuckles) "It's alright jaune i actually liked it" I answer giving a caring smile as he does same.

We both stand up and began to see the light of vale glistening in the night.

"Well we're here. Hey blake thanks." Jaune said.

I began to notice that he was holding my hand but i felt odd my chest was pounding and yet I feel safe with him.

"Hey Can I ask you something?" jaune ask

"Sure"I answer

"Are you going to beacon?"I perked my ears even though there cover my bow.

"Yes why you asked?" i question him only to see him smile

"Cause i'm going there to and I'm hoping we're on same team like we did before"he place his hand out to shake.

I looked at his hand to him ' If he going there then maybe he can be someone i can trust' I thought and shooked his hand.

"Yeah I would like that" I wanted to ask of what he did to the spider droid but decide not to at least for time being.

I decided to look at vale with jaune and blush knowing that I have someone i can trust even though we haven't known a lot.

And scene so what you guys think. Like it, hate it, criticize if u can cause. Now that jaune meet one of rwby main girls how will he meet the others. How will he answer of what he done to the droid. Also happy new is Bloody Knight signing off.


	3. Chapter 2 Knight, Rose, Fairytale

Chapter 2: The Knight, the Rose and the

Fairytale

Location: Vale(midnight)

As jaune and blake were reaching to the train stop. Juane kept looking at vale, being born and raised in arcadia he never seen what was outside the kingdom let alone the woods. He was amazed to see many buildings. However he lost his attention after blake tap on his shoulder.

"C'mon we should get off now."

"Okay," both jumped off and land safely without being unnoticed.

Both began walking til blake explain to jaune that she needed to head somewhere. Thankfully jaune understand and decide to take a stroll around the city for himself.

'Wow seeing vale feels like I'm in a whole new world.' Having a stroll in the night was something jaune love to do, letting his mind go at ease.

"Man this place feel a good place to walk and sight see, the dock, the stores, and those people that robbing right but that girl got them. Wait. What?!"Looking at the window only to be break and rolling to the sides. He was able to see what going on.

From the shatter glass appear a girl in a in black and red, wearing a long red hooded scarf , but what shocked him was the weapon she wield and giant scythe which she was carrying with ease.

On the other side was regular people but were wearing tux like adam but wore shades, followed by a hat. But what gave the leader appearance by wearing a white suit, wielding a cane and wearing a bowler hat.

"Don't just stand there get her!" The goons began coming to the girl but some were halted when a sword landed between the two which jaune use to knock some the things into the ground and grab his sword back.

"Hi, won't mind I join the fight. It jaune by the way. The petite girl smiles and ready her weapon at the goons.

"Thanks and it's Ruby Rose." both them began attacking the goons aiding by giving some quick strikes.

"Hey not to be mean but aren't you a bit young to young to use that thing"points at her scythe as he knocked one with his hilt.

"Hey I'm 15 and I drink milk!" Giving the cutest pout at jaune which made him chuckle.

Once they finish they notice the man in white was on top the building.

"Hold on tight!" "Wait wha-AHHHH!" ruby grabs arm and went blinding speed to top with a dizzy jaune.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." shaking his head a noise of an engine. To his surprise a bullhead was giving me the criminal the aid of escaping.

Ruby began shooting at the plan, Jaune decide to take the risk of using that move once more.

Jaune immediately put his sword in its sheath and focus his aura into his sword. Pulling out his sword as it glow, he began making a x of energy leading him to pierce the center and shooting at the plane.

The bullhead narrowly escape the beam, the hatch open and show a silhouette of a female but her eye was glowing like wild fire. Which such she launch at them, without thinking jaune cover ruby as being a meat shield leading her to blush.

But luck was on there side when another person came. Both look causing the petite red girl to have a big smile. Upon appearing was a middle age woman who has a bun curl up in her hair, as well dress as a teacher. Which such she use what seem to be a riding crop to redirect the flames back the crooks but to no avail.

The bullhead escapes, once it was gone jaune let go of ruby but as he did ruby immediately bolted to the woman.

"OH MY GOD YOUR GLYNDA GOODWITCH! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" her eyes were shining but was stop as glynda gave a deep stern look at the two.

Location: Vale police station.

Both the teens were sitting down and looking at eachother at times. Ruby giving a sad expression was painful to jaune. Never in his life to see a woman being scarring let alone mad.

"Destroying public property. Taking on a dangerous criminal and disturbing the peace. If it was me i would slap you both the wrist." immediately hitting the table at fast pace making a loud sound leading ruby to panic.

"But someone else wants to see you two" and such another man but was entirely different.

The man was wearing a green suit. His hair was grey, welding two cane and plate full of cookies.

The man sit down and place the cookies in front the teen however ruby began eating all as if it was popcorn. The man look at ruby first then jaune but went back to ruby.

"You have silver eyes that unique" "Thanks(munch munch)"

"So tell me where did you learn to fight like that?"

" I was train at signal but was train mostly from my uncle."

"Interesting, miss Rose what is your dream?"

"I want to be a huntress. So I can protect the people and the people I care."

"I see miss Rose do you know who I am?" putting his hand together and lean in abit to hear her answer.

"You headmaster of beacon Ozpin." As she said those words jaune immediately was shocked that the man in front of them was the headmaster of amazing school.

"That right. Now do you wish to enter my academy?"

Ruby giving a nod "More than anything in the world"

Ozpin gave a smile "Very well miss Rose welcome to beacon. You may go I need to talk to your friend. Is that ok?"

Getting a nod from her she stands up and smiles at jaune " Thanks for helping me especially that beam you that was awesome."

"No problem I'm glad I help cya ruby" getting a wave from her jaune looked at ozpin as he notice kept a keen eye on him.

"Now young man if you don't mind me asking but how were you able to use the gale slash?"

'Gale slash' Leading to wonder as well bet respond to the question. "Frankly I don't know sir. I just do it out of instinct. Why is it special or something?"

"Young man that move was only used by one person the legendary hero Elcrest"

Jaune bolted up standing up to fully shock.

"W-what but I thought it was fairytale!?"

"It no fairytale boy may I ask your name if you don't mind."

" Jaune Arc sir sorry I didn't introduce myself."

"It quite alright mister arc but let me continue... What would you say if that story was real?"

"I wouldn't know what to say cause so far this is a lot to take."

"Indeed you see mr. arc the story is real but how much you know. And what you display was something many attempts but none succeed. If you mind please sit down and let me explain."

Listening to the man jaune,sat back down and looks at him straight in eye.

"You see the story is true that the elcrest gave his life you know that already i assume." getting a nod from jaune.

"Well there more to it. You see he didn't face the goddess alone he had aid as well, you see he was aided by the servants of her known as 'witches'. But elcrest was able to break the chain the goddess had on those witches. As the attempt to strike her fail he requested each witches to go separate land. You see what the witches bare is known as a qualia, this would allow them to use magic and specific of a 5 elements."

Ozpin began pulling out a folded paper and open revealing five different of gems each having its own color.

"These qualia bare the element of nature such as water, wind, fire, and earth."

"Wait what about the this one?"Jaune point at the purple gem.

"That is unique qualia the time qualia the former wielder hilda held on but none know where is she for time being. But we have one the qualia."

At quick glance glynda went but comes back holding a box and place it on the table. Ozpin open the box and show a sapphire gem, bearing the shape of a rain drop.

"We were able to get the water qualia from the owner Francisca but die later on in do not know how, but I do know it'll be safe in your hands."

"Why... Why are you telling me this sir?"

Leaning back on his chair ozpin looks at jaune straight in the eye.

" It simple because I believe you can aid those who needed the most. Which is also why I want you to enroll in my academy."

Once he said those words jaune was shocked but same time trying to get hold of everything.

" I have one more question."

"And what would that be ?"

Looking up at ozpin giving a determine look.

" I want to get stronger and if those other witches need to be strong not just but as someone they can trust. Can you do that for me, Ozpin?"

Giving a smile to young man, ozpin pick up the water qualia and gives to jaune.

"It would be a honor to do that Jaune and welcome to may go the plane will leave tomorrow afternoon."

Jaune took the qualia and puts it in his pocket.

"Alright cya sir." but before he could leave glynda came to him holding a sword.

"Before you leave ozpin requested to give you this."

Jaune pulled out the blade was amazed. The sword was double edge blade, the length was well , the weight wasn't heavy, but what was unique was the rain-guard which display the 4 main elements.

"The sword was made by leftover of the previous sword of Elcrest. We decided to make it new as well making the blade, using a rare material it cannot break by anything."

"Thanks you and I'll make sure to give the expectations you want to see" And such jaune left leaving only glynda and ozpin.

"Sir are you sure it was wise to get the two into beacon."

"I believe so because if he is the conductor than something bad well come. If you can i want you to check and medical paper about jaune arc because i wasn't aware of the arcs having a son."

Getting a nod from her she left to do leaving ozpin alone and looking at the moon.

"May the hero blessing on you jaune. Cause I fear the danger will come farther than we anticipate."

And scene phew that was long to right. And if you notice i did a lot change on the writing. Now jaune bare a huge shoulder of being the conductor and need to find the other witches. Now here's something for you guys who do you want to be the water witch a comment of who. Like it, hate it, criticize if you can. And I'll see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting New and Old

Chapter 3 Meeting New and Old

Location:Vale(morning)

"OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN!!! WHY DID I OVER SLEPT!! WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE TO BE THE HEAVY SLEEPER IN THE FAMILY!!!" Jaune yelled as he kept running to the air dock.

After being in the police station and gotten offer to go to beacon from Ozpin. Jaune never realize that he didn't had a place to sleep in so he rest at a park bench with his gear on. Waking up he thought it was still early only to look at the park clock to realize the bullhead that heads to beacon leaves in ten minutes.

'THERE IT IS GUESS IT'S NOW OR NEVER!!!' Thinking to himself.

Using every strength to his legs he sprinted at blinding speed making it as if he gone. As the bullhead was,about to close jaune jump and was luckily inside the ship only to roll and hit the wall with the back of his head.

Jaune began holding his head from the pain not noticing footsteps were coming to him.

"Man that was nice jump you nearly miss the flight. Wouldn't want you 'hangin' am I right."

Hearing many of other students groaning from the others and hear another pair of footsteps only this time was more faster than the first.

"Yang that was bad even everyone didn't want to hear it." Recognizing that voice Jaune looks up to see Ruby giving a childish antic. Look to his side he see a the girl she was talking to.

She was wearing a tan jacket with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath shows a yellow crop top with an emblem on the left breast of a heart inflame black with the letter y, and a pair of black mini-shorts.

She also wore a brown belt with a pleated brown piece covering her from hip to hip attached to the rear of the belt, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath shows longer, white, piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side. She also wear brown, knee high boots and orange over the knee socks, with the right sock pushed down to below the knee. A gray bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. But what his attention was her golden hair that reach her down to her back.

"Ahh C'mon sis you know it was good." giving a little smile as Ruby shook her head.

"No it wasn't." Ruby commented.

"Actually.." Both the girls looks at him giving a nervous smile. "It was rather funny hehe.."

Both gave a surprised look from what Jaune said. As he was getting up felt a grip from his sweater not realizing that Yang just lift him up and still holding on to his sweater.

"Did you just laugh at my joke..?" She ask as she had her head down covering her eyes.

"Uh uhhh" Jaune wasn't sure to answer her. Looking to see Ruby shaking her head side to side.

'Please tell her you didn't..' Ruby pleaded herself as she watch the two til something happen.

"Did.. You.. Laugh.. At.. My Joke..?" Yang asked one more time.

Unsure if he say no Jaune decides to take the risk. " Y-Yes.. I thought your joke was funny. Why, did I say something wro- GAH!!!"

If Jaune thought his luck couldn't be any worse just, now being in a bone crushing hug. Struggling to get out from her grip only to be

squeeze even more from her. Looking down gave his eyes wide open. He see Yang giving a cherish smile and notice a shed tear coming out of her.

"Thank you!! Thank you!! You don't know how much it is for me!! Not once no one laughed from my puns!!"

"Yang!! You're hurting him!!" Ruby shouted. Yang gain some sense and let him go from her death hug leading Jaune to go on his knees and breath heavily.

pant* "I.. Can... Breath... Again..." Jaune kept going till he look back up to see Ruby.

"Hey Ruby did I made it or am I seeing things..?"

"Nope you made it. Oh, Jaune this is my sister Yang Xiao-Long!" She smile as she point at the girl that gave him the death hug.

Getting back up he put his hand.

"Hello my name is Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He gave a smile as Yang shook his hand.

"So you're the guy my sis kept telling me about." She looked at him from top to bottom. "Gotta say sis you found a keeper."

"Yang!! Stop it beside I just met him Last night." Ruby wave her fist around making her blush to which gave Yang to laugh. As they enjoy one another a projection of someone began to show catching all of their attention.

"Who's she?" Yang asked.

"I'm Professor Goodwitch." She announce as Yang gave a 'oh' to which Jaune and Ruby chuckle. But just as Yang was about to say something hologram Glynda continues to speak.

"We will be arriving at beacon, so be sure to get all of your luggage and belongings." Once she finish the hologram vanish and many of student's including the three looked and see it.

'That's Beacon.. This is the place where many dream to become a hunter. Will I be able to be strong enough to stop the enemy.' Jaune looked at his palm showing the water qualia but clutch his fist so none see it.

"You ok Jaune, you seem serious for some reason." Ruby asked looked at the blind knight.

"Sorry Ruby, just wondering how things gonna go." He gave her a gentle smile to which she pointed at the hatch.

"Well you can't worry in here c'mon everyone's leaving." The two left the bullhead and follow Yang's stepping on Beacon soil for first time.

"Wow.." Was all Jaune could say looking at the academy.But despite looking at the academy architectures what he see gave him wide eyes. To his side he see was a chibi Ruby floating between him and Yang, having stars in her eyes. Not from the academy but the other students weapons.

Just as the chibi girl were about to sprint to the students Yang grabbed her by her hood resulting her back to normal.

"Woah there sis.. Can't just sprint around wild you need to make friends." The brawler announce.

"But why would I need friends I have you and Jaune with me." Ruby said as she point at him.

"Actually sis.. I have some friends I want to see.. Sooo cya!" And with that the brawler bolted leaving a surprise conductor and speechless reaper behind.

"Well.. That was something c'mon let's go to the auditorium." He said awkwardly to which she follows. Both began talking of something random til Ruby bumped into a crate load of dust leafing one of the dust tubes to fall out of it.

"Do you mind. You in the way." The unknown voice said having annoyed tone. Both unsure where it came from til the voice reveal to be a another girl. The girl skin was pale white having pale blue eyes featuring a scar straight down her left eye. Her clothes was somewhat similar to Ruby's with the exception of being pure white that fades to blue and more a dress as well wearing a bolero. She a approach the two hearing heels hitting the ground until she stop and look at the two.

"You in the way so move." She demanded.

"Sorry it was an accident.." She panic til she spotted the dust tube. "Ohh!! You drop this." She gave only for the girl to snatch it from her.

"Give me that! Due you know how hard it is to receive dust in this state?" She question.

"No clue but I don't rely on it." Jaune answer causing the pale girl to look at him instead.

"Look here you, dust isn't easy to find nor manufactured..." As she was explaining it to him. The girl in white was waving the dust tube in front of Ruby, making the reaper to huff some of it in. Whatever the pale girl was about to say to Jaune became a halt.

"ACHOOO!!" Ruby sneezes causing the dust the girl had turning into a small bomb. Jaune shielded himself by covering his face with his arms. The blast wasn't big but made a little dust cloud. All three were coughing a bit but thankfully the smoke of dust vanish.

"Sorry" Ruby said having some sorrow in her words.

"You do you know who you think I am." The girl ask to which neither the knew only to hear footstep.

"She Weiss Schnee, heir to the largest dust company in all Remnant." Another girl announce only this this time Jaune knew who it was. Turning his head to see it was Blake walking towards them reading a book.

"Thank you. At least someone knows who I am." Weiss said as she smile for someone who knew them.

"And also the same company who forcefully put fanuses in camps to get dust for them." After saying that Weiss smile became furious look.

"How dare you-!!" Ruby and Jaune began to chuckle of her reaction. Not saying anything else she stomp with her things and left. Jaune finish and looks at Blake.

"It's good to see you Blake. I was worried about ya. But I guess you were able to be in Beacon, huh?" He assured as well question but she nodded.

"Yes, I'm surprise you got into as well. But I'm glad that just mean there someone I can trust." She gave him a genuine smile as he nodded. Ruby looked at Blake than Jaune for few seconds.

"So Jaune who's your friend?" Ruby ask catching the knight attention.

"Oh! Right Ruby you never met her. This is Bkake Belladonna. Blake this is my new friend Ruby Rose, we just met today at the bullhead." He gesture to both the girls a greeted one another.

"I should be heading to the auditorium now you two coming." Blake ask to which both nodded and followed her. Without a moment to lose they made it to the auditorium and see many students sitting down.

"Ruby! Over here I say you a seat!" Yang shouted catching the little reaper attention.

"That's my sis over there you guys. Cya Jaune, Blake!" Ruby began running toward her sister as the two wave her goodbye.

"I should be heading to my seat too. Hope I see you later Jaune." Blake decide to leave giving a wave. "Bye Blake!" He called out, he looked to see if there any chair but to his luck none had so he decide to stand by the entrance door. He looked and see Ozpin standing and began tapping on a mic getting all the students attention.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After hearing the headmaster speech Jaune felt odd of his words. However his attention change as he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Miss Goodwitch is their a problem." Jaune ask to which she use her crop and show a luggage with family arc symbol.

"The headmaster called in your family that you might be attending in Beacon. They requested us to get your clothing and give it to you." Glynda announce. Jaune gave wide eyes that his parents gave him some his clothing. But he remember that he need to talk to them about him running away.

"Thank you.. Miss Goodwitch is there a place I can contact them? I want to chat with them and say I'm for making them worry." He ask to which Glynda nodded and instructed him to the library which bare the system to call people from far regions. But she told him to do it after the initiation to he agreed.

As day turn into night Ruby and Yang change into their pj. Ruby is bearing a black tank top, having a grimm over a heart as well wearing white sweat pants that features roses. Yang wore a black shorts as well a yellow tank top that feature her logo.

"Hey sis what you doing?" Yang ask laying down in front of her.

"Just writing a letter for the folks back home." She answer as she kept writing on the paper.

"Awww my little sister being cute." She received a pillow to the face."Cut it out sis. So far I have no friends here." Having a sad look Yang tries to cheer her up.

"What about Jaune.. Isn't he your friend plus one." She put her index finger up. "But then there Weiss so minus one." Ruby answer back as her sister shook her head.

"There's no minus friends Ruby. Just look around." She gestured her hand showing the others students. "I'm sure you can make some friends."

"Your sister is right, Ruby." Both girls turn the direction and see Jaune in front of them. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and some blue sweat pants. Yang looked and physics and like it. The body was neither too buffed nor scrawny but rather just right.

"Wow not bad Jaune you work out." Yang tease to he shook his head. "Not exactly I'm usually training with my dad or go hunting where I live." He answer getting the two a somewhat surprise look.

"You hunt with only a sword Jaune?" Ruby ask to which he nodded. "Yeah I've been hunting for while before being train with my dad. I usually like it since I can explore around."

"That mean your good aren't ya? Mind showing some your skills then hunting boy." She ask giving him a smirk.

"Sure I don't mind. Anyway Ruby you seen Blake?"Jaune asked.

"Let me see.. Oh! There she is!"Ruby pointed at her leaning on the wall, with a lit candle and a book she's ready.

"Thanks cya." Just as Jaune began walking toward her Yang got up and place a hand by his shoulder. "Mind me and Rubes join ya I haven't introduced myself to her."

"Oh! Sure c'mon why not you join too Ruby." He said. She gave a quick look but nodded all three walked to her.

"Hey Blake." She looked up to see Jaune and Ruby and another blonde one by them.

"Hello Jaune and hello Ruby. Who's your third friend?" She looked at Yang who gave smile to her.

"This Ruby sister Yang Xiao-Long. Also I wanted to ask if is it ok sit next to ya?" He answer follow by asking. Giving a quick look she nodded as he sat next to her.

"You like to read Blake?" Ruby asked catching the bow girl attention.

"Yes I actually do." She responded.

"Cool I usually like to read fairy tail." She answer as Blake gave her a blank stare.

"You know fairy tales aren't real. They're just dreams."She answer as she went back reading her book.

"You don't know after all we're all here to fulfill our dreams as hunters right so some fairytail are real." She responded back as both the blonde's smile of her words til she gave her a headlock.

"Ohhh my baby sister gets cuter every second." She tease as Ruby which led to them having a bit of struggle to one another.

"Would you stop it! People can't get some sleep!" Looking towards the voice they see Weiss having her hair down as well wearing a silver blue nightgown.

"Hey calm down ice queen." Yang said getting the heiress more enrage.

"You be quiet it's already bad enough your sister made explosion to some my dust and now I can't sleep from you people." She said getting Yang enrage as well.

"Don't talk my sister like that unless you want some." She said raising her close fist at her. As Yang and Weiss began arguing, Ruby tried to stop the leaving only Jaune and Blake to watch the commotion of this.

Not wanting to hear of thus Jaune picked up the candle. "Would you do the honor." He ask giving a calm smile.

"Ofcourse." She reply by blowing the candle ending the argument and letting sleep get the better of them.

Hope you guys like the story leave a comment of what you like or hate.


	5. update

Hey everybody this is BloodyKnight23 telling you guys some news. For the story 'Remnant conductor' will be stop im not deleting the story but rather rewriting I have a someone whose is willingly of helping me of this story to make it better then before. So be ready u guys cause it gonna be good.


End file.
